


Birds of a Feather

by Coffeevamp



Category: Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro
Genre: F/M, bird demon courtship, post-ending shenanigans, strange fluff and later smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeevamp/pseuds/Coffeevamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neuro's bird-like courtship towards the, now nineteen-year-old, piggish detective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds of a Feather

**Author's Note:**

> The mating and courting rituals of birds are adorable in my opinion and since Neuro is some form of parrot demon, I figured he'd probably find their methods far superior to those of humans. Tried to cover the main things, providing food, preening, nesting and biting.

It was the third day this week that Yako had been dragged out at all hours to take on a case. She had spent almost all of the past seventy-two hours working, which was starting to take it’s toll. Neuro was finishing up, beaming with pride over how full he’d been lately. Rolling her eyes at his “innocent assistant” act, she looked around to see if there was anywhere nearby for her to get her own meal. Spotting a small café that was still open, despite it being only five a.m., she sprinted over hoping a few dozen pastries would tide her over for now.  
Just as she made it to the door she felt a hand gripping tightly at her head. Yako cursed under her breath, before irritably complaining.  
“Oh come on Neuro, I help you get your meals constantly, the least you could do is return the favor once in a while!”  
She let out a huff and crossed her arms as she hung there, dangling as he continued to squeeze her head.  
A throaty chuckle from the demon made her rethink her complaint, but before she could take it back he did something that threw her completely off guard.  
Neuro gave a derisive snort, “Fine, louse.”  
She had expected some sort of comment, about being such generous master, but nothing came. Thus, Yako hung there limply, confused by his agreement. The blue clad demon dragged her inside, mocking her the whole way and while ordering. Once the employee realized it was the “piggish detective” she visibly cringed, but went to fulfill the terrifyingly large amount of food anyway.  
The detective was still in a daze over the fact that, Neuro had complied and actually satisfied a hunger other than his own. She ate, while pondering what could bring about such a change, but chalked it up to his contentment after eating such a filling mystery.  
After consuming practically every baked good in the building, they headed back to the office, Neuro laughing the whole way because of the terrified looks the other customers directed towards his slave.  
All in all a relatively normal day, but she kept thinking back to the first time she had voiced a similar complaint, the disgust on his face was plain as day. Yet, here she was, having been treated to a meal by the same demon.  
Even more concerning to the girl was the fact that her “assistant” started to do it regularly. After the demon devoured a large mystery, he’d exclaim how he’d generously return the favor and feed his number one slave, followed by dragging her off to whatever place was closest and buying them out of all their food. It was starting to worry her a bit, but she couldn’t complain about free meals, could she?  
The poor girl was torn between the delicious, but strange provisions, and the fact that this was severely out of character for Neuro. It was almost as if they were dates or something. She shook her head as she flushed a deep red at the thought. In the end Yako just shrugged it off and decided to deal with it after finishing her breakfast.

It was a slow day in the office, Neuro was busy scouring for new mysteries and Godai was at his office gathering information. Yako let out a relieved sigh, glad there was a break in the action, and figured she’d brush out Akane. The braid flailed happily while she worked through the kinks, unaware of the demon watching out of the corner of his eye. She redid Akane’s braid and left to procure some well needed lunch.  
Yako had assumed Neuro was too focused on filling his stomach to care about her leaving for a short break (if short meant an hour of draining an entire buffet), but when she returned he greeted her with a clawed hand to the face. Pinned against the wall, she grumbled through his palm about what she could’ve have possibly done wrong after just walking in.  
“You left without permission wood louse.”  
“But-“  
“Such insolence demands punishment!” he cheered happily.  
A cheshire cat grin spread across the demon’s face.  
He flung her onto the musty sofa, shoving her face into the cushion.  
“Now be still, you must make this up to your beloved master.”  
“Neuro, I just went for lunch!”  
“Irrelevant, worm. You left without so much as informing me, what if there was a new mystery? My hunger should be your top priority of course!”  
Yako let out a groan, resigning to her fate.  
She idly wondered what sort of torture she’d be in for today. Bondage? Abandonment play? It could be anything.  
Suddenly she felt something hit the back of her head, and scratch its way across her scalp. After a moment she realized, Neuro was brushing through her hair with his clawed hand.  
She stiffened, confused beyond belief at the sudden “torture”. Granted they were digging in too much, occasionally drawing small beads of blood, but certainly less painful than usual.  
“Neuro…”  
“What _now_?”  
“How is this making it up to you exactly?” she said, worried that perhaps there would be some aggravating side effect or demon tool involved.  
“Your single celled brain should at least know what preening is, louse.”  
Neuro rolled his eyes at her, before going back to working through Yako’s knotted bed head. She hadn’t expected it to be so relaxing to have her partner repeat the soothing motion over and over. The girl started to doze off, until she was completely out.  
When she woke up, she stared at him while he looked over and puffed out his chest satisfactorily.  
He went back to Troy to resume his work from earlier, but her eyes followed him like a hawk. Finally working up the nerve to discuss this, she called out to the man.  
“Neuro?”  
“Be glad louse, I’ve fixed your wretched appearance.”  
“What? Oh, yeah thanks, but-“  
“Problem, earthworm?”  
The demon rolled his eyes at her.  
“I thought birds only preen that way with their mates?!” her voice rising an octave towards the end.  
She looked at him for some sort of response, but all he gave her was his infamous blank stare. She took that as an 'of course you're my mate woodlouse!' and let out a content sigh. Yako was, however, annoyed that he hadn't actually asked her.  
"Neuro, you have to ask me that sort of thing first!"  
He scoffed, "Are you saying you would've said no?"  
"...Well, no but-"  
"Besides, _you're_ the one who accepted the proposal."  
"P-proposal?!"  
There was that damn blank stare again.

After their relatively one-sided discussion, Yako took to trying to figure out Neuro’s exact intentions. It had finally dawned upon her that she had been right from the start, he truly seemed to be courting her. She looked up as much on birds as possible, which brought to her attention that the only thing he hadn’t done yet was nesting.  
The moment she returned home however, a sigh slipped through her lips. There he was, rearranging all of her furniture, a few new pieces taking up residence throughout the apartment. The detective walked right past him, as if she hadn’t taken notice, and headed to her bedroom. The only thing she wanted to do at that moment was flop down onto her bed and pass out.  
She flung her bag to the side of the room closed her eyes and plopped down onto the plush blankets. Moments later she felt the mattress shift. It dipped under the new weight, causing her to roll over and come face to face with the very source of her exhaustion.  
The girl let out another sigh, before rolling back over to face away from Neuro. As a result the demon plunged his teeth into her neck, biting at her as she tried to turn back and complain. Just as she was about to open her mouth he caught her bottom lip between his teeth. Yako let out a squeak before he continued, moving his mouth against hers until she was dazed.  
“Awfully eager to head to the bed louse.” He whispered into her ear, before reclaiming her mouth, this time plunging his tongue in, the slightly acidic saliva leaving a burning sensation in it’s wake. Encouraged by her moaning, he grinned against her mouth and began to pull up her blouse.  
She worked her hands through his hair as he bit his way down her stomach. His hand worked her breasts while the other pulled off her skirt, flinging it off to the side.  
Yako tried to process that this was happening, she had developed feelings for Neuro over the years, sure. But she certainly hadn’t expected things to progress this quickly. Somewhere in the back of her mind she had the strange impression that he’d follow the same conventions as humans, but she was satisfied even with his odd methods. While he began biting at her thighs, she mused about how easily they had transitioned to this new phase of their relationship. A smirk spread across her lips and she decided to try one of the things she had learned in her research. Yako pulled his head back up, a confused look on his face, and bit down onto his jugular. The demon let out a small moan and his face darkened.  
“Yako…” he growled.  
She beamed at him in return, scratching at his scalp until he was almost purring. Neuro let out a small chuckle and returned his attention to her lower half.  
He licked his lips, prodding the moist spot on her underwear with his tongue. Humming at the taste, the panties were strewn aside and nails dug into the side of her thighs as held them apart to gain better access.  
“Neuro, come on…”  
“Patience, louse.”  
Her back arched as he switched between sucking at her clit and prodding her pussy with his long nimble tongue. Pleasure began to wash over her as the tingling sensation from his saliva spread throughout her body. She felt herself nearing release…  
“Tsk tsk, Yako. Not yet!” he said cheerfully, finger wagging at her.  
She let out a groan, but changed her tune as she watch him finally shed his blue suit. Enjoying the look she was giving him, he took his time putting his clothes away. Yako started grumbling under her breath.  
“What was that, slave?”  
“Hurry up already, geez…” she whined.  
“Hurry up what, Yako? You’re missing something.”  
She sighed, “Hurry up, _master_.”  
A dark chuckled echoed in her ears, as he plunged into her to the hilt. Her head flew back, raucous moaning coming from her throat.  
Neuro began thrusting, his pace rough and quick. Low grunts were the only sound coming from the demon’s mouth. Yako’s moans gained volume, as she neared her peak, his feather-like pubes rubbing against her clit each time he thrust into her.  
She clamped down on him as she rode out her orgasm, triggering his own. He dropped onto her, both of them panting and satiated.  
All she heard as she drifted off to sleep was, “What a troublesome mate.”


End file.
